


White Flag: A Shipper's Lament

by koalathebear



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <a href="http://carrie-quinn.livejournal.com/34497.html">season 5 rumours coming out of PaleyFest 2015</a> were a little disheartening for those of us who are Carrie/Quinn shippers.  So this video was my panacea for the Sinking Ship Blues, because: "I will go down with this ship ..."</p><p>For any other fans trying to shake off the Sinking Ship Blues, please participate in the <a href="http://carrie-quinn.livejournal.com/37216.html">Carrie/Quinn Challenge: "2½ Years Later"</a>.  Yes we're a tiny fandom but we're passionate :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Flag: A Shipper's Lament

  
  


[whiteflag](https://vimeo.com/121645366) from [koala bear](https://vimeo.com/user5096790) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
